conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Immisen
|leader_name3 = |leader_title6 = |leader_name6 = |legislature = Parliament |upper_house = High Council |lower_house = House of Citizens |sovereignty_type = |sovereignty_note = |established_event1 = |established_date1 = TBD |established_event2 = TBD |established_date2 = |established_event3 = |established_date3 = |established_event4 = |established_date4 = |established_event9 = |established_date9 = |area_rank = |area_magnitude = |area = |area_km2 = |area_sq_mi = |area_footnote = |percent_water = |area_label = |area_label2 = |area_dabodyalign = |population_estimate = 71,569,774 |population_estimate_rank = |population_estimate_year = |population_census = |population_census_year = |population_density_km2 = |population_density_sq_mi = |population_density_rank = |GDP_PPP = TBD |GDP_PPP_rank = |GDP_PPP_year = |GDP_PPP_per_capita = TBD |GDP_PPP_per_capita_rank = |GDP_nominal = |GDP_nominal_rank = |GDP_nominal_year = |GDP_nominal_per_capita = |GDP_nominal_per_capita_rank = |Gini = |Gini_rank = |Gini_year = |Gini_category = |HDI = 0.874 |HDI_rank = |HDI_year = |HDI_category = |currency = Imminese rinar (IMR) (Ɍ) |currency_code = |time_zone = |utc_offset = |time_zone_DST = |date_format = yyyy-mm-dd |DST_note = |utc_offset_DST = |drives_on = left |cctld = .im |aircraft_code = |vehicle_reg = |calling_code = |image_map3 = |alt_map3 = |footnotes = |footnote1 = |footnote2 = |footnote7 = }} Immisen, officially the Immisenese Republic, is a sovereign state located in the northern hemisphere, surrounded entirely by Ankurian Ocean, with a narrow strait separating it and Hadar. In the recent decades, the country has been fraught with ethnic tensions between the majority Elli people and the minority Sooni people. These tensions, which have been caused by linguistic, economic, and political differences, came to a head with the victory of the United Immisen Party and its leader Raani Manarsi as Prime Minister in . This prompted the unilateral secession of Soonalia in the western portion of the nation, followed bu a brief civil conflict that ended in a stalemate. Soonalia remains an unrecognized breakaway state. Immisen has also been plagued with economic decline, demographic issues, public health crisises, and political gridlock. Nevertheless, Immisen maintains a high standard of living. It has a GDP of $823.4 billion and a population of 42 million as of . Immisen is governed as a unitary parliamentary republic in which the High Council and House of Citizens forming the two chambers of Parliament. Tash Lukanan has served as the nation's Prime Minister since and is the first woman to hold the office. The nation is divided into 8 provinces (including Soonaria) and the capital is Alaku which is home to 3 million residents. Etymology The name "Immisen" originates from the now-extinct Nakti language. The word ima means "people" and sen means "home". Therefore, Immisen literally means, in Nakti, "home of the people." History Early history Human settlement of Immisen began after as evidenced by the discovery of arrow heads, spears, and pottery. Agriculture on the island nation began not long after, which allowed for permanent settlements to develop into villages and eventually, cities. In this period of Immisenese history, people lived tribally, with each tribe led by a chief or group of elders which eventually developed into petty kingdoms. Warring came soon after as the island became divided between hundreds of polities. Writing, and thus recorded history, was developed in the eastern portion of the island and quickly spread. The Kaisan script was the first writing system used in Immisen and its influence can still be seen in the modern Immisense alphabet. Immiseni Kingdom First Republic Second Republic Modern era Government Military Economy Demographics Culture